


The Weasley in Green.

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Child Abuse, Future Harry Potter, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Next Gen, OTC, OTP Feels, Other, POV Original Character, What if the adults in the Potter verse weren't useless?!, harry potter fanfic, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the adults in the Harry Potter universe aren't fucking useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fall of 2019

“Did you hear?” hissed one second year Ravenclaw to another. “There’s a boggart loose somewhere in the school! They’ve been trying to find it! I heard Professor Slughorn is offering a reward to anyone who finds it!”

 

“What’s the reward?” Her friend hissed back eagerly. 

 

“A spot in his slug club!” They tattered away, still whispering to one another as droves of black robed students filled through the stone halls of the magical, ancient castle. Amongst the other students, a small cherry blond third year Slytherin girl moved towards her favorite class of all time- Herbology. Voices filled and echoed off the walls as students shouted to one another. Tall seventh years throwing snacks to one another while fifth years looked sleep deprived and stressed. The first years scurried from class to class looking terrified of being late. The year was still fairly young, and most of the first years were only just now getting a hang of how the castle was laid out- and where class rooms went when they decided to switch floors. 

Ellie Bell shoved her hair out of her face, and tugged her bag further up her shoulder so it wouldn’t slip off. She looked forward to this class, though she’d placed a scowl firmly on her face as it was with the Gryffindors. Though she didn’t mind them, it felt like betrayal to her house to look anything other than disgusted when she found herself in their company, even if her best friend was one of them. 

“Alright, you lot?” Professor Longbottom called out as the third years trucked along the wide stretch of grass towards him. “Greenhouse number six today!” He turned to lead them there through the crisp new Fall air. The leaves were just starting to turn from green to golds, reds and browns. Ellie soaked up the cool fresh air as she crossed the lawn with the other students. Behind her, one third year was trying desperately to make his iPhone 10 get a signal, clearly hoping that whatever magic the school has to block muggle technologies wouldn’t work once he was outside the castle. He tried every time they came out here, and it never worked. 

There were pots lined up on each table, with a tiny sprout in each one. Ellie got close to the front so she’d be able to hear him properly. Her left ear hadn’t worked for some time now, so she tried to get a table on the left side of the greenhouse with her right ear was towards the Professor. He waited for them to settle in for a moment before a wave of his wand had the greenhouse door clicking shut neatly. She’d never get used to the way adults took advantage of magic. She couldn’t wait to be like that.

“Today, we’re going to be learning how to make a plant grow- This is clearly a very useful spell and I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why.” That made Ellie smile, she knew exactly what she’d do with this spell. This was the sort of magic she’d wanted to know all along- and it was finally happening. “This is wand magic, which can be a bit tricky. Don’t worry if you don’t get it straight away. “ He set a pot down on the table nearest him and pointed his wand at it.

“Cresco!” He said firmly, lifting his wand slightly as he did. The further away from the pot his want got, the bigger the plant got. It was like he was stretching it out. Big green leaves burst out of the soil until it blossomed into a whole cabbage plant.

Excited, Ellie pointed her wand at her plant and said the words- before the Professor had even finished with his demonstration. At first, nothing- but then she pulled her wand and it started growing! She got so elated at it’s growth that she jerked her wand up- to hard and too fast and the cabbage plant sort of exploded out of the pot and hit her in the face. Laughter ensued. Professor Longbottom got there first and pulled the plant off of her and checked her face for wounds.   
“You look alright-” He assured her. “But you need to be patient and let me finish showing you how to cast the spell before you get overzealous next time.” He said firmly, but not unkindly. It still stung though, this was her favorite class and she hated being told off by an adult. “Ok.” She hung her head. Professor Longbottom made her wild unruly plant vanish with a wave of his wand. “Go fetch a new pot out of that cupboard and fill it with soil while I finish up.” He went to stand at the head of the greenhouse and continued the lesson. 

 

Cheeks turning a blotchy red, Ellie did as asked and went to the back cupboard to get a new pot. She bent over and opened up the little wooden door and reached in- only for something to fly out at her. She covered her head with her hands and stumbled back. Suddenly- impossibly- her father stood there, folded belt in hand- face red from beer and the anger that it always brought on. She shrieked and scurried away from him.

“Look at what you did!” He rushed at her. “You’re mom is DEAD because of YOU!” He raised the belt- about to hit her- but before he could she heard Professor Longbottom yell “Ridiculous!” A loud crack filled the room. Her father vanished, and there lay- somehow- a child. Professor Longbottom was standing between her and the child now. He looked grim, but pointed his wand at it and a small crate appeared around it. Ellie turned away, shaking so hard she couldn’t control it. 

‘It was only a boggart’ she told herself. ‘just a cowardly thing that shapeshifts into your worst fears because it can’t even hurt you.She looked up, peaking out from under her arms and saw every face looking at her. 

 

“Alright you lot, I want you to start reading on page four hundred and ninety three and read about the spell you saw me do earlier- I’ll be back in a bit.” Said Professor Longbottom. He crouched down in front of Ellie. “Come on, darling. It’s alright.” He gently coaxed her to her feet and lead her out of the classroom. She was still shaking as she followed him. He noticed, and conjured a blanket to drape over her shoulders, though they both knew she wasn’t cold. He lead her through the castle to a place she’d never been before. Up a spiral stone staircase behind the statue of a Gargoyle. There was a door at the top, and he paused there to turn to Ellie and crouch down a bit so his head was level to hers. 

 

“Ellie, this is all I’m going to ask on the subject- and it’s very important you answer me honestly, alright? I know it’ll be hard.” He warned. “That man the boggart turned into- was that your father?” He asked. Fear pulsed through her. He was mad at her- she’d be in trouble! She was already in trouble, so she just nodded. Teachers could tell if you lied, here. So she nodded and looked down at her feet, ashamed. 

“Thank you, Ellie.” He reached out like he was going to pat her shoulder- but seemed to think better of it and withdrew his hand to instead knock on the door. A woman’s voice called   
“Come in!” He pushed the door open and stepped inside, gesturing for Ellie to join him.

Inside was a large, beautiful but slightly odd office, with Professor McGonagall standing in front of one of the many bookshelves while a quill wrote on her desk all by itself. The office seemed to clash with itself. On one wall, were shelves of odd bobbles that spun by themselves. A large window sat at the back, and planets twirled around one another on a lovely intricate brass solar system replicate hovering above her desk. However, the rest of the office while cozy looking was very neat and orderly, Ellie couldn’t for the life of her figure out why someone as serious as Mcgonagall would keep so many odd pretty baubles. It was like two people had decorated this office. Portraits hung along the walls of past headmasters, all watching her curiously. From the scowl on the face of the most recent past headmaster, Ellie was grateful that he’d come and gone- and that Mcgonagall was Headmistress now.

Her old clever eyes turned to them, and lingered on Ellie and the blanket over her shoulders.  
“Ah, Hello Professor.” She greeted Longbottom “Miss Bell, is everything alright?” Polite, but straight to the point as ever. The Headmistress was very kind, but very firm at the same time. Professor Longbottom smiled at her as if they had an inside joke.

 

“Professor, May I have a word with you alone for a moment?” He asked. “It’s urgent.” He nodded towards Ellie, and Mcgonagall nodded. 

“Of course. Here, dear. Have a seat.” She gestured to a plump comfortable looking arm chair in the corner and waved her wand at the table beside it, summoning a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She waited for Ellie to sit down before stepping out with Professor Longbottom.

Ellie sipped the hot chocolate, though carefully as her hands were still shaking. She was in trouble. She knew it. They were mad at her, like her father was for killing her mother! They were going to punish her- maybe kick her out of school and put her in wizarding prison! This coco was the last nice thing she’d ever have. She drank it slowly, wanting to savor it’s warmth and comfort before they came back in to take her away. But surely they had to know it wasn’t her fault?

She grappled back and forth with herself, blaming herself for her mothers death because her mother would have lived if she’d not been there- or if she’d only known about magic sooner- she’d have been able to use it to cure her. She didn’t mind getting in trouble with the Ministry if it meant her mother was still alive… If she hadn’t been there, her father would have had enough money- She couldn’t stop thinking these things, and shook so much she couldn’t hold on to the cup any longer. She’d read that they used to put dementors at the wizard prison .Would they do that to her because she killed someone? 

She started crying. She pulled her feet onto the chair and hugged her legs while crying into her knees. She didn’t know how long it was before the two teachers stepped back in, this time accompanied by Slughorn, and an adult witch she didn’t know. She was wearing a neat robe with blue and silver, and had a bag draped over her shoulder. 

“Miss Bell?” Mcgonagall crouched beside her chair and placed a bony hand on her shoulder. “Miss Bell?” She asked again, this time Ellie looked up at her, tears staining her face. “Miss Bell, this is Mrs. Hiddlelipie. She’s from the Ministry of Magic-”

“No! No please!” The tears sprang forward and panic flooded her chest. Now faced with the witch who would take her away to prison she couldn’t bare the thought. “Please don’t send me there!” She cried. “Please! I promise I didn’t kill my mom! I didn’t mean too- it wasn’t my fault and I’m sorry please please don’t send me to Azkaban I promise i didn’t mean too! She begged frantically, hoping beyond hope that Professor Longbottom, the softie would have pity on her. But it wasn’t his call. They all stood there, shocked and staring at her. Slughorn tutted disapprovingly and turned to Neville. 

“I’m ashamed to say I’d never noticed the extent of the abuse this poor girl suffered, one of my own house too.” Slughorn stated rather grimly. Longbottom shrugged and nodded. His words confused her, and she looked from adult to adult. 

“Darling- You’re not in trouble.” Mrs.Hiddlelipie told her gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She assured Ellie. “Here, have some of this.” She handed her a bar of chocolate. “You did nothing wrong.” She moved over to drape an arm around Ellie’s shoulders over the blanket. She shooed away Longbottom and Slughorn, who left the room to leave her alone with Mcgonagall and Hiddlelipie. 

“I- I’m not?” She asked, and hiccuped, holding the chocolate bar but just staring at the two women. 

“No, Dear you aren’t.” Mcgonagall eased into a chair near hers. “Your father lied to you, Miss Bell. It’s not your fault your mother passed away. What he’s done to you is abuse. It’s a sick man who would blame a child for something completely out of their control. You’re never going to his house again, and he’ll never ever be able to hurt you again.” She pointed at the chocolate. “Eat, you’ll feel better.”   
“Then why are you here?” Ellie asked Mrs. Hiddlelipie,

 

“I’m with the department of child safety in the Ministry, and now that we know you’re being hurt by your father, we’re going to give you a new safe home.” The woman told her. “You can stay here at Hogwarts as long as you like, we’ll find you a new home before summer, okay?” 

It was too good to be true. They were helping her! She could barely fathom it as she answered their questions numbly. She was emotionally drained, as if they’d wrung her out and no emotion was left. She had to keep turning her right ear towards them as they spoke so she could hear them better, and answer the questions right. 

It didn’t take long before Mcgonagall asked,“Can you hear out of your left ear?” 

 

“No.”Ellie answered. 

Mcgonagall frowned, “Last year you started always sitting on the left side of the classroom, did something happen to your ear?” 

 

“Um, my dad slapped me really hard, and then my ear hurt for a long time, and stopped working. It was the summer after my first year. When he hit me it sort of popped. Anyway, it bled a little but it stopped hurting after a while.” Ellie answered like she had rehearsed prior to the exchange, which she had. She knew it would come up eventually. 

 

“Go see Madam Pomfrey later, and tell her what you told me. She’ll help you.” Mcgonagall tsked.

There was a little knock on the door after an hour of the woman from the Ministry sitting there filling out paperwork for Ellie and asking questions concerning any personal choices in possible family homes for the future. Mcgonagall opened the door and a rush of red zipped past her. 

 

“Ellie!” Her friend called, red hair bouncing behind her.

 

“Hi Rose.” She said, confused as Rose rushed over and hugged her. 

“Are you ok? We all saw what happened, and it’s just horrible- I’ve flu’ed my mum- and I asked her and Ellie you can come live with us! My mum said it’s okay! Ellie would you be ok with that?” Ellie just stared at her friend blankly. Rose was on a tirade and after Mrs. Hiddlelipie’s onslaught it left her speechless.

 

“How did you do that?” Mcgonagall asked. “Students don't have access to the Flu network- unless- Longbottom?” She asked, crossing her arms and looking at the now open door. Professor Longbottom sort of turned around the corner smiling.   
“Sorry Headmistress, I was just catching up with my old school mate, when Rose came in to ask how Ellie was doing and saw her mum in the flu. I couldn’t very well turn her away.” 

“Ah.” Mcgonagall said, pursing her lips at Neville. “And I suppose Mrs. Granger didn’t use the flu to pop in.” She crossed her arms.   
“Actually, she did.” He grinned widely, and gestured over to the door where in stepped an adult woman with frizzy brown hair tied back. It was Rose’s mum. Ms. Granger. 

 

“Hello, Headmistress. Rose told us what happened to Ellie- and Ron and I couldn’t bare it. He volunteered to go collect her father himself.” Ms Granger chuckled. “Of course that’s not permitted since no orders have been given yet- but we’ll see.” 

The woman from the ministry looked delighted and nervous to see Ms. Granger, who was high up in the Ministry.

 

“Hello, sweetie. You doing ok?” Ms. Granger asked her, moving over to put her hand on her shoulder. Ellie had always liked her, from all the time she’s spent visiting them over the summer. She answered, “yeah- Rose said-” 

 

“I told her mom! I told her what you said!” Rose grinned and hugged Ellie again. Ellie hugged her back. 

 

“Oh! Marvelous! Well, I’ll tell you what- The Ministry will have some Aurors go to your house, where they are going to arrest your father, and pick up all of your stuff, that way it’ll be there when you come home for Christmas. Oh! Rose, you’re going to have to share your room-”

 

“I know! That’s okay! It’ll be great! Like a never ending sleepover!” She grinned toothily at Ellie, who couldn't help smiling widely back. Was it the chocolate? The news? Both? She didn't care. 

 

“Ellie, I want to make sure you understand what’s happening. You won’t just be living with us- Ron and I want to adopt you. Is that okay?” Ms. Granger asked cautiously. 

 

“Yes!” Ellie jumped into Ms.Granger’s arms and hugged her around the neck. 

“Is Dad the one going to arrest her old dad?” Rose asked her mom, practically bursting with excitement.

 

“No, honey and I’m not in charge of the department of law enforcement- they’ll handle it actually. I just passed on the message. “

 

“I wish dad would go.” 

 

“I know Rose, but your father and uncle Harry are busy right now.” 

 

Ellie liked Harry. She’d met him a few times while staying with Rose and her family for a few weeks each summer before school started. 

 

“Oh but- Ms Granger? Is it okay that I’m a Slytherin?” She asked, nervously twisting her tie. 

 

“Well.” She said, eyebrows lifting a bit. “You would be the first Weasley in the Slytherin house.” She stood up and looked down at her. “It’s a good thing it’s you- now we know for sure that first Slytherin Weasley is exceptional.” Ellie couldn't help it, she burst into a smile and hugged Ms. Granger around the waist. 

After that, the adults lost themselves in a world of paperwork and legal talk as they set everything up. Every now and then Ellie would pick up a stray sentence from one of them.   
“I can’t believe I never noticed.” Ms. Granger would said. “She’s spent the end of the last two summers with us, and she seemed too happy to get away from that house- her father was always unwilling to go to Diagon Alley- I really should have seen it! It’s no different than when Harry spent all those summer weeks with my in-laws back when he was still in school-” She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Well,” Mcgonagall said softly. “Unlike with Harry we've no reason to let her go back to that house. I’m still upset we had to send him back each summer- but mitigating circumstances being what they were-” She shook her head, disgusted. “I’ll never allow another student to be treated in such a way ever again.” Mcgonagall said firmly. After a while they excused the girls to go to the hospital wing before dinner. 

Ellie’s left ear rang as it adjusted to being able to hear again as she and Rose walked into the great hall together as they always did- Ellie turned to move towards her usual spot at the Slytherin table- she could see a few of her friends worried faces and wanted to assure them she was ok. “See you soon.” She said to Rose before they parted temporarily.   
“See you soon, sis!” 

The next few days were riddled with embarrassment and teasing, but she didn't care. She had a new family now, and she loved them, and they loved her. 

\-------  
Prologue

 

Heavy round snowflakes slowly buried the little village in snow as The Burrow started to wake on Christmas morning. The tall impossible bendy cottage was stuffed full of people. Ellie woke up before Rose, and looked at the foot of her bed, delighted and stunned to see presents. She squealed in delight and ripped into the paper, waking her new sister, and the few cousins who were sharing the little room on bunk beds since so many Weasley's had crammed into the burrow for the holiday. They didn't complain about being woken and began tearing into their own gifts. 

 

Ellie had never had presents before, and she cherished each one, but none more than the bottle green hand made sweater with a silver letter E on it for her name. She pulled it on right away. It was a bit too big for her, and long enough to be more of a tunic than a top- but she loved it. She got dressed, and sat there looking over her lovely gifts, from her new family. 

Aside from the sweater, she’d gotten a massive dictionary of every magical plant known to wizard kind, from her mum, a little bag of powdered Dragon claw, which was supposed to help anything grow from her Uncle Charlie, a fossilized root of a rare plant from Uncle Bill, a stack of socks, from her Dad, a knit hat to match her sweater from Aunt Fleur, a new leather book bag for school from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and quite a bit more school supplies also from her new mom and dad. She got a huge bag of candy and tricks from her Uncle Fred with plenty of coins thrown in. She picked one brightly colored candy out of the bag and eyed it suspiciously. It was, after all, a candy from the Uncle who owned a prank store. She saw Rose eat one though, and decided it must be ok. It was a butterscotch. 

 

“This is the best family ever.” She declared. 

 

“I know.” Rose agreed. A few moments later their parents came in, smiling. Both girls eagerly hugged their parents to thank them for the gifts. Ron ruffled her hair and grinned at her with the same toothy grin that Rose had. “You know, I think that's only the first Slytherin colored sweatshirt my mum has ever made! Green suits you.” Ellie hugged him, and felt a sob threatening to leap from her throat. This was her first real Christmas, and her new dad had- without meaning too reminded her of what a parent was supposed to be. 

“Hey, oi?” Ron pulled away from her to kneel beside her and smile at her slightly teary face. 

Hermione smiled understandingly and patted her back while Rose leaned on her. “Alright, darling?” 

She nodded and wiped her teary face on the back of her hands. “Just- really happy.” Her voice broke a bit, and her new mum bent over to hug her while she cried tears of joy.

When she’d cried herself out, they went downstairs. Ellie was eager help her new Grandma make breakfast. She was excited to learn how to cook magically, having grown up in a muggle household. She flew down the stairs and hugged her Grandma. “Thank you for the sweater! I love it so much!” 

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble dear.” Molly patted her back and smiled down at her. 

But Ellie couldn't even begin to tell her how much it meant to her. She’d always seen this sweater on her Weasley friends, even the Potter kids had them- to her, it represented belonging there. And Molly had even made her sweater in her house colors. She did that for everyone else too, but they were all Gryffindor, except for her cousin Victoria, who was Ravenclaw and as such had a blue and bronze sweater with a V on it. “Do you want to help me make the pancakes?” She asked, looking over her glasses at her. 

 

“Yes!” She stood up taller. 

 

“Do you remember the spell?” She asked. 

 

“Molly!” Hermione gasped 

 

“Mum!” Ron scorned. Both her parents chastised at the same time. 

 

“Ohh- knock it off you two!” Molly wagged her finger at them. “We all know the Ministry can only tell if magic was cast around underage wizards and witches, not if they cast it- and in a house full of adult wizards, they’ll never know who cast what! So it’s fine, besides- I don’t see that school teaching any useful household spells, do you? No! So she’s got to learn hasn't she? They've all got to learn, and who better than me?” She summoned a bowl, and some utensils to start cooking. 

 

“You never let us do that when we were kids!” Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry came down the steps, grinning at them while Ellie’s new cousins spilled out around them. 

 

“Yeah, mum!” Ron protested. 

 

“Well I’m a Grandma now, I don’t have to be strict anymore, that's your job!” She flung a towel over her shoulder and that was the end of it. She taught Ellie and the others how to use magic to make a good breakfast, letting the kids take turns making pancakes. Ellie was home, here with her huge family. She felt loved for the first time in her life with these people, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

The End.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Ellie's father.

"I'm not sure what..." The blond detective said, looking down at the notes she'd taken about the situation. "Has got into him? Maybe he's drunk, but he's confessed to- to abusing his daughter for years." She looked up at her chief, and back down at the extensive notes. "He detailed everything he's done to her in... Well, sir. In explicit detail. He's a monster if even one of the things he's said he'd done is true." 

"And he just- wondered in and confessed all this? Why?" 

"I donno, sir. He seems off. Like maybe he was drunk. His daughter is at some privet school in the country now, paid for by some relative, who funny enough has volunteered to adopt the girl." She handed over the adoption request form. 

"Where did you get this?" 

"She faxed it over, just now." 

"Seems a bit odd." 

"Does, but he said his cousin pressured him into confessing?" She looked back over her notes. "One of his daughters teachers apparently found out about the abuse when she had some sort of panic attack at school. He's not requesting a lawer."

"Well, then... let's process him, I suppose." The chief leaned back and looked around his office. "I wish more child abusers would wonder in and turn themselves in." he said wistfully.

"Me too, sir. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by this Tumblr Post  
> http://mugglebornheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/112496086403/1974-if-a-students-boggart-is-a-member-of-their


End file.
